


rage

by DemonicPresence



Series: A Collection [10]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence
Series: A Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986996
Kudos: 1





	rage

how do i describe  
rage  
all-encompassing  
feral  
vicious  
it swarms and it curls  
grinding teeth  
snarling voice  
the desire to rip and tear  
must defend  
must protect  
must attack  
injustice  
so profound  
want to taste their blood on my fangs  
rage  
wrath  
ready


End file.
